Bubbles
by dazdnconfusd730
Summary: With a huff that could have been mistaken for a pout — if Uchiha’s pouted that is — Sasuke stepped into the house, ignoring the cold as the bubbles that came into contact with his skin popped, leaving a wet and soapy residue along his legs.


A/N: I found this story on my computer other day. I don't even remember writing it, or why I never posted it. Just a lighthearted one shot, no real warnings necessary. Also, I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

He never knew an apartment could hold that many bubbles.

Sasuke glanced around with an eyebrow raised, wondering where exactly his blonde teammate was.

"Oi! Dobe!" he called from his position outside of the open door, hoping the moron would hear him and save him the trouble of wading through the knee-deep swamp of soap. He stepped back as the mass of bubbles began to slowly surge through the doorway as if it had a mind of its own, creating a soapy puddle around his feet.

"Dobe!" he tried again. The bubbles, however, seemed to be the only thing in Naruto's home that were moving.

Sasuke wondered vaguely if having to train with Sakura for the day would be worse than trudging through the baka's bubble infested house. An image of him trying to fight the pink haired girl as she pretended to trip so he would catch her entered his mind, complete with Kakashi in the background, his one visible eye curved laughingly as Sasuke watched her fall flat on her face.

With a huff that could have been mistaken for a pout—if Uchiha's pouted that is—Sasuke stepped into the house, ignoring the cold as the bubbles that came into contact with his skin popped, leaving a wet and soapy residue along his legs.

He had never actually been in Naruto's apartment, and wasn't surprised to find that garbage was littered across the floor, obvious even through the soapy haze. Sasuke frowned as his gaze passed over the couch, which appeared torn, stuffing hanging out of it's poor ripped fabric. His frown deepened as he noticed a broken window. Naruto being a lazy slob didn't surprise him, but he hadn't thought that the idiot would be that extreme.

Sasuke glanced around for any sign of his annoying teammate, his dark eyes landing on a slightly ajar door on the other side of the kitchen. He carefully made his way over to it, struggling to keep his balance as his shoes lost traction on the wet, garbage covered linoleum floor—he could walk on water damn it, bubbles and trash would not be his undoing. Sasuke managed to remain upright and got to the door without incident.

"Dobe?" he said, pushing the door open and hearing the bubbles behind it give way.

"Don't call me that, teme," came the automatic response.

Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at the sight before him. Naruto was lying on his back on his bed, fully dressed and above the covers with his feet resting on his pillows. Bubbles surrounded the bed and gave the illusion it was floating in the middle of the room. Naruto had been looking up, but tilted his head back when Sasuke entered and gazed at the dark haired shinobi upside down.

"You were supposed to be at training three hours ago," Sasuke said coolly.

"Kakashi-sensei send you to get me?" Naruto asked, still watching him upside down.

"Of course," Sasuke scoffed. "You think I would volunteer?"

Naruto snorted and sat up, turning so he was sitting cross-legged and facing Sasuke. "Absolutely not," he said. There was bitterness in his tone that surprised Sasuke, not that the stoic boy showed it. "I'm sure the great Uchiha prodigy has better things to do than play messenger boy for Kakashi-sensei."

The image of Sakura falling into the dirt and Kakashi laughing once again floated into his mind and he smirked slightly.

"Tell Kakashi-sensei I'm not coming today," Naruto said with a sigh, falling back upon his bed in a position similar to Shikamaru when he watched clouds, his arms folded behind his head.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, his smirk gone and his glare back in place.

Naruto lifted his head and his bright blue eyes stared incredulously at the Uchiha heir. "I have to clean this mess up," he finally said, recalling Sasuke's attention to the bubbles.

"How did you manage to do this anyway, baka?" Sasuke asked, moving through the bubbles to stand over the bed and glower at the blonde laying on it.

"I didn't do anything asshole!" Naruto said indignantly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sent Naruto a look that clearly stated he did not believe him.

"Why would I trash my own place?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's expression became confused. Trash…? Naruto rolled his eyes. "You did see the mess out there didn't you?"

Sasuke nodded. "You're a slob."

Blue eyes widened then narrowed angrily. Sasuke should have been expecting it, but he was still caught off guard as Naruto's arm shot out suddenly, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking him towards the bed. He found himself lying next to the blonde, staring up at the ceiling as Naruto had been when Sasuke had first entered the room.

Scrawled above them in red paint was the word "MONSTER." They both lay quietly on the bed for a long time, staring at the ceiling.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sasuke finally said, his eyes still fixated on the red letters above him.

He felt the bed shift as Naruto shrugged. "Usually they just make a mess, maybe break a window, or steal some stuff. This—" he said, gesturing towards the ceiling, "happens once in a while. The bubbles are new." He didn't say anything more but Sasuke could suddenly feel the bed shaking and his dark eyes widened. Oh crap. Was Naruto crying? Sasuke remained staring at the ceiling feeling the beginnings of panic working in his chest. Uchiha Sasuke was an avenger; he was absolutely no good with feelings.

"Naruto—" Sasuke said, turning his head to look at the boy next to him, only to find that Naruto wasn't crying. He was laughing.

What had been silent laughter turned into loud obnoxious Naruto laughter. Sasuke stared at him as if he'd sprouted an extra head. He didn't see anything funny.

Finally Naruto composed himself enough to speak. "Bubbles," he said, reaching next to the bed and grabbing a handful, bringing them up to examine. "Filling a house with bubbles. It sounds like something I would do!" He brought the handful of bubbles closer to his face to smell, and Sasuke couldn't resist. Reaching out he pushed Naruto's hand down, smushing them onto his face.

"Bastard!" Naruto said, shoving Sasuke off the bed and laughing as he disappeared into the ocean of bubbles that surrounded them.

When Kakashi arrived hours later (after finally realizing that not only would Naruto not be joining them for training, but Sasuke would not be returning) he found his two students wet and soapy from head to toe as they picked through the bubbly living room, cleaning up the trash that had been strewn about. A fresh coat of paint was drying on the ceiling of Naruto's bedroom.


End file.
